The present invention relates to a door support system for supporting a vehicle door on a vehicle body for movement in opposing opening and closing directions. More particularly, the present invention relates to an infinite door check system of the door support system for controlling opening and closing movements of the vehicle door relative to the vehicle body.
A conventional door check system typically comprises an elongated link member having detents that are engaged by spring-biased rollers or sliders to releasably hold a motor vehicle door in a predetermined open position. This prevents unwanted swinging of the door until sufficient force is applied to the door to overcome the spring biasing of the rollers or sliders. However, the link member has only one or two detents such that the door may be held in only one or two predetermined open positions.
An infinite door check system of the type herein contemplated is advantageous because the system enables the user to secure the door in any desired position. PCT Application EP 00/00159 discloses an infinite door check system including a mechanical switching unit that can assume different positions. In general, the unit comprises a thrust washer, an upper and lower lifting washer having depressions facing one another, balls received between the upper and lower lifting washers in the depressions thereof, a thrust ring, and a stack of alternating first and second braking disks. When no force is exerted on the door, the balls are situated in the lowest points of the depressions and a spring force exerted on the thrust washer is transmitted through the upper lifting washer and the thrust ring to the stack of braking disks. Compression of the stack of disks produces a frictional connection between the vehicle door and the vehicle body, thus securing them against relative rotational movement with respect to each other. When the vehicle door is pivoted with respect to the vehicle body, the pivoting movement causes the thrust washer to be rotated. This rotational movement is transmitted to the upper lifting washer, which in turn causes the upper lifting washer to be rotated relative to the lower lifting washer. The balls received between the lifting washers rise in their depressions, which causes an increase in the distance between the lifting washers. Because of this increase in distance, the connection between the upper lifting washer and the thrust ring is interrupted, thus relieving the frictional connection between the stack of first and second braking disks. As a result, the vehicle door may rotate freely with respect to the vehicle body.
The switching unit described above has several disadvantages. One disadvantage is the number of small parts. This makes assembly more difficult and enhances the opportunity to lose parts. Another disadvantage is the excessive wear in the depressions within the upper and lower lifting washers due to their interaction over time with the balls. This results in impeding the relative movement between the lifting washers and the unit will not function properly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved door check system. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is achieved by providing a door support system for supporting a vehicle door on a vehicle body for movement in opposing opening and closing directions. The door support system includes a door hinge system and an infinite door check system. The door hinge system includes (a) a pair of first mounting structures constructed and arranged to be mounted to one of the vehicle door and the vehicle body in spaced apart relation, and (b) a pair of second mounting structures constructed and arranged to be mounted to the other of the vehicle door and the vehicle body in spaced apart relation. The first mounting structures and the second mounting structures are pivotally coupled to support the vehicle door and provide for the movement of the vehicle door relative to the vehicle body in the opening and closing directions. The infinite door check system includes first and second one-way check devices. Each of the check devices includes a first frictional brake structure fixed with respect to the pair of first mounting structures and a second frictional brake structure positioned adjacent the first brake structure and movable relative to the first frictional brake structure.
A stressed biasing element applies a braking force to the first and second brake structures. The first and second brake structures provide braking surfaces engaged with one another such that the application of the braking force to the brake structures by the stressed biasing element creates a braking friction between the braking surfaces to resist relative movement between the first and second frictional brake structures. A clutch is movable between (a) an engaged position operatively coupling the second brake structure and the pair of second mounting structures for movement together so that the braking friction prevents relative movement between the first and second mounting structures absent application of force sufficient to overcome the braking friction, and (b) a released position wherein the second brake structure is decoupled from the second mounting structures to enable the first and second mounting structures to pivot relative to one another substantially free from resistance by the braking friction.
The clutch of the first one-way infinite check device is constructed and arranged to remain in the engaged position as the first and second mounting structures are pivoted relative to one another in a direction corresponding to the opening direction of the door for a predetermined angular distance and to then responsively move to the released position. The clutch responsively moves to the released position during relative pivotal movement between the first mounting structure and the second mounting structure in a direction corresponding to the closing direction of the door.
The clutch of the second one-way infinite check device is constructed and arranged to remain in the engaged position as the first and second mounting structures are pivoted relative to one another in a direction corresponding to the closing direction of the door for a predetermined angular distance and to then responsively move to the released position. The clutch responsively moves to the released position during relative pivotal movement between the first mounting structure and the second mounting structure in the direction corresponding to the opening direction of the door.
In another aspect of the present invention, the objective may be achieved by providing a door support system for supporting a door on a body for movement in opposing opening and closing directions. The door support system includes a door hinge system and an infinite door check system. The door hinge system includes (a) a pair of first mounting structures constructed and arranged to be mounted to one of the door and the body in spaced apart relation, and (b) a pair of second mounting structures constructed and arranged to be mounted to the other of the door and the body in spaced apart relation. The first mounting structures and the second mounting structures are pivotally coupled to support the door and provide for the movement of the door relative to the body in the opening and closing directions.
The infinite door check system includes first and second one-way check devices. Each of the check devices includes a drive structure fixed with respect to the one of the pair of first mounting structures and the pair of second mounting structures. A pivot structure is mounted for pivotal movement in opposing first and second directions relative to the other of the pair of first mounting structures and the pair of second mounting structures. A biasing structure is connected between the other of the pairs of mounting structures and the pivot structure. The biasing structure is constructed and arranged to apply a biasing force to the pivot structure to resist relative pivotal movement between pivot structure and the other of the pairs of mounting structures. A clutch is movable between (a) an engaged position operatively coupling the drive structure and the pivot structure for movement together so that the biasing force resists relative movement between the pair of first mounting structures and the pair of second mounting structures by virtue of the drive structure being fixed with respect to the one of the pairs of mounting structures, the biasing force resisting relative pivotal movement between the pivot structure and the other of the pairs of mounting structures, and (b) a released position wherein the pivot structure is decoupled from the drive structure to enable the drive structure and the pivot structure to pivot relative to one another substantially free from resistance by the biasing force.
The biasing structure of the first check device applies its biasing force against a pivotal movement of the pivot structure relative to the one of the pairs of mounting structures in a direction corresponding to the closing direction of the door. The clutch of the first check device is constructed and arranged to remain in the engaged position as the first and second mounting structures are pivoted relative to one another in the direction corresponding to the closing direction of the door. The clutch responsively moves to the released position upon the first and second mounting structures being pivoted relative to one another a predetermined angular distance in the direction corresponding to the closing direction of the door against the biasing structure of the first check device.
The biasing structure of the second check device applies its biasing force against a pivotal movement of the pivot structure relative to the one of the pairs of mounting structures in a direction corresponding to the opening direction of the door. The clutch of the second check device is constructed and arranged to remain in the engaged position as the first and second mounting structures are pivoted relative to one another in the direction corresponding to the opening direction of the door. The clutch responsively moves to the released position upon the first and second mounting structures being pivoted relative to one another a predetermined angular distance in the direction corresponding to the opening direction of the door against the biasing structure of the second check device.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken into conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which are a part of this disclosure and which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of this invention.